Maximizing Experience Points
Warning, this page describes events and situations which could be considered spoilers! In general, kill the most monsters you can, even if it means lurking in dangerous places. You have swallow potions, use them! And if you run out, make more! For each level Geralt advances, the experience points you get per monster goes down by 5 experience points and the number of experience points you need to get to the next level increases by 1000 points. This means that killing things sooner than later is more beneficial. Only your patience (or lack thereof) limits the amount of experience you can rack up. Another obvious exploit is the way the game deals with the passage of time. Because the passage of time does not actually affect gameplay, quests can be put off indefinitely while you rack up some extra experience points (XP). Below is a chapter by chapter guide to getting some extra XP: :* : Echinopsae can be found in the cave outside the Maribor Gates to Vizima. Depending on Geralt's level, these beasts are worth around 100 XP each and there are seven of them in the cave. They respawn every time you exit and re-enter the cave, so just keep doing that until you get sick of it. You can easily have Geralt go up two to three extra levels that way. :* : Wyvern island is a good place to rack up a few extra XP. It is also worthwhile running around the swamp at night. This early in the game, bloedzuigers are still worth nearly 100 XP and are quite abundant. I use Igni on them and just keep running around them until they die from the incineration (this avoids taking damage from their poisonous spray when they die). :* : An endless supply of Alps is available in the Elven Ruins in the Sewers in the Trade Quarter of Vizima. Just go there before completing any quests in Chapter III. Just find the campfire in the room adjacent to the room with the teleporter. On your way you'll also encounter a couple of fleders (bonus). The alp respawns every time you meditate, so just keep alternating between meditating for an hour and killing the alp which is worth around 500 XP (depending on Geralt's level at the time). This can only be taken advantage of before completing Echoes of Yesterday or Gold Rush. Once those quests are complete, the alp no longer spawns. :* : Basilisks! These are worth around 1400-1500 XP each and while they do not respawn reliably, they do eventually. You will find them on Black Tern Island, just west of the Lady of the Lake. There is also a colony of wyverns on the island, including a few royal wyverns and they also respawn (if not reliably). Additionally, the creatures in the crypt in the fields (which include quite a few cemetaurs, alps, fleders, and alghouls) also respawn so visit often! You can also kill time running around the fields killing creatures. During the day, there are quite a few noonwraiths and giant centipedes and at night there are devourers and centipedes. :* : More basilisks. There is at least one basilisk in each of the ancient tombs which are accessed via the wayfarer stones and they are still worth over 1400 XP. Just because you don't have to visit all three ancient tombs to complete the game does not mean that you shouldn't! The creatures in Raven's crypt mostly respawn, so it is definitely worthwhile to revisit that crypt a couple of times). Bruxae are also to be found and still worth around 700 XP each. Finally, there are at least two, and often three necrophages (graveirs and cemetaurs) outside Kalkstein's place. You can simply go in and out of Kalkstein's to refresh them. Category:Spoilers Category:The Witcher (computer game) chapters